


Wait, We're Married?

by KangAshley



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OngNiel Week, accidentally married, ongiel week day six, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/KangAshley
Summary: Seongwoo wakes up the next day married to Kang Daniel. The problem is that he doesn't know who Daniel is and he's in a relationship with someone else.This fic is based on a Filo movie called "Can't Help Falling In Love With You".





	Wait, We're Married?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be developing this into a more formal fic if the requests for it arise. Or when I feel like it. Whichever comes first haha, enjoy!

Seongwoo’s head was pounding with a hangover. It’s been years since he got so wasted he blacked out and had no recollections of the night before. But he must have fucked up somehow because he was barely clothed with a handsome guy who was  _ not  _ his boyfriend next to him. His scream hadn’t even stirred any form of reaction from the sleeping body next to him. He looked around the room when his vision wasn’t cloudy with drowsiness and found that, indeed, this was not his apartment. He tried to make a hasty escape but as soon as the bed shifted with his weight, a strong hand gripped his wrist.

“Good morning, honey,” a deep groggy voice greeted his ears. Seongwoo was lying if he wasn’t mildly attracted to its raspiness.

“Uh, excuse me, I have to go now. This was a mistake.” Yes, the line was incredibly cliche but also incredibly appropriate for the situation. No, Seongwoo didn’t just say it because he always wanted to feel like a lead in some drama.

“Are you saying it was a mistake that you married me?” the attractive person Seongwoo may or may not have slept with pouted. Wait. Did he hear that right? _ They were married?!  _


End file.
